Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt
by esmtz
Summary: What would have happened if Krum showed up really late and Hermione had died in the Black Lake during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. This is Ron grieving over his love's death and Harry trying to comfort his love Ron. RonxHermione RonxHarry
1. Second Task Begins

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt

By: esmtz

The only thing Harry remembers hearing was Professor Moody telling him to put the Gilliweed in his mouth. Then he heard the sound to start and was immediately pushed in the water and started to transform just as the other Champions swam to find their loved ones. Harry started swimming and was starting to panic at the thought of if he didn't make it in time.

'come on Harry Ron will be fine he just will if you panic now you might not get to him focus' he thought to himself as he swam to where he thought he heard sounds.

As he got closer he saw out of the corner of his eye Fleur swimming on the other side of him but she didn't notice him as he just kept on swimming. Harry couldn't see through all the stuff that was in front of him and every few seconds he felt something grab at his legs.

'Ron please be alright please be ok' Harry thought to himself as after what seemed like hours he managed to be able to see what was in front of him. 'A giant castle?' he swam up to it.

Once he got there he saw four people tied at their ankles and none of them were moving just floated there as if they were….

'No Ron's fine he's not dead' Harry told himself to calm him down but once he got to them he panicked. 'Oh god Ron!'

Ron was like the others his eyes closed his arms floating in the water and bubbles issuing from his mouth. As Harry untied Ron he saw Fleur and Cedric show up and undo the ropes on Cho's and Gabrielle's ankles. Harry turned around to see if he could find Krum but nothing.

'Where is he?!' Harry thought as he turned to Hermione but to him for some reason he felt something wrong as he tried to swim to her but the merpeople wouldn't let him. 'Krum please hurry' Harry thought desperately.


	2. Hermione's Death

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt

By: esmtz

Minutes went by and still no sign of Krum. Harry knew that if he didn't do something soon both Ron and Hermione will die so he decided to quickly take Ron back up then come down for Hermione.

'Hang on Hermione ill be back please be alright' Harry thought worriedly 'if she dies Im afraid to find out what Ron will say'

As he takes Ron back up he sees a dark figure headed his way. It had a shark shaped head. It went to Harry and he realized who it was.

"Krum hurry and get Hermione she's over there" points and Krum takes off and Harry keeps swimming to the surface frantically until a few minutes later he breaks the surface. Ron coughs up water.

"Ron are you alright?" Harry asked worried sick about him as he clung to Ron and got him on dry land.

"Yeah im alright" Ron says as he gets out of the water and looks and sees Cedric, Cho, Fleur and Gabrielle "Where's Hermione?" he asks looking really worried.

Suddenly Krum appears holding Hermione but she wasn't moving and her eyes were still closed. She was limp in Krum's arms as his head returned to normal.

"HERMIONE?!" Ron yelled as Krum brought her towards Ron and Harry and they helped her out of the water.

Harry watched as Ron checked for a pulse but nothing and as he tried to perform CPR on her.

"BREATH HERMIONE JUST BREATHE!" Ron yelled as he continued doing CPR. "DON'T YOU LEAVE ME HERMIONE PLEASE I LOVE YOU"

After a few minutes and layed his head on her chest and cried. Harry didn't know what was worse Hermione dying and feeling guilty about it or that he was jealous that Ron loved only Hermione. Harry got out of the water since he was normal again and Krum got out too. People were wondering what had happened when Dumbledore loudly told everyone to leave as he went to where Ron was with Hermione and he checked her to see if she was dead or not.

"We can't leave her here like this Albus" Professor McGonagall said as she came up and saw Hermione.

"No we can't" Dumbledore says as he gently gets Hermione from Ron who was still clinging to her crying.

Harry looked on at the scene and he was really devastated about Hermione dying and that he know Ron will never love him as he looked at Ron sadly and whispered to himself "Im sorry Ron this is all my fault."

He goes to Ron and helps him up and helps him to get back to the dorm as Ron lays his head on Harry and just cries.


	3. Ron's depression Harry Confesses

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt

By: esmtz

It had been a few weeks later after Dumbledore called Hermione's parents and told them what happened. Ron refused to get out of bed and Harry was really starting to get worried as he was bringing food to Ron he ran into Krum who was still upset. He had apologized to Harry and was crying telling him how much he loved her and that it was all his fault and Harry tried to calm him down but nothing. Ten minutes later he showed up at the common room and went to Ron.

"Ron I brought you something to eat" Harry said as he put it next to Ron's bed. Ron just turned over to his side in bed.

"Im not hungry…." Ron's voice was hoarse from crying.

"Ron you have to eat something" Harry told him.

Ron shakes his head "I don't want to."

Harry sat down on Ron's bed and looked at his crush sadly. "Look im sorry about Hermione I should have done something I know I could have but I didn't" he puts his hand on Ron's arm. "Just please eat something Ron Hermione wouldn't have wanted you to starve yourself" Ron nodded and sat up and grabbed the pumpkin juice and drank. Harry smiled.

"Thanks Ron"

Ron just nodded and got some pudding and ate.

Later that day Harry finally got Ron to leave the room and finally got him outside. Unfortunately Malfoy was there and he sneered.

"Well well well look who it is Weasley's finally out of the Gryffindor common room and look Potter's with him but…" Malfoy looks around "where's that mudblood Granger oh wait I remember now SHE"S DEAD" Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle laugh.

Ron turns ghostly white and Harry pulls out his wand and aims it at Malfoy

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Oh what's this did I go and hurt Potters feelings?" Malfoy said smirking evilly as he got his wand out too.

"HARRY POTTER, DRACO MALFOY!" Professor McGonagall yelled as she went up to them. She said that they both had detention and both houses lost ten points as Malfoy sneers and walks away looking at Harry and smiling evilly at Harry as he says "you're next Potter"

Harry goes to where Ron was throwing up and pockets his wand.

"Ron you alright?"

Ron was still really white and he stops throwing up.

"No not really"

"Come on we had better get you to the hospital wing"

Harry helps Ron go to the hospital wing and then goes to class himself afterwards. During class Harry still couldn't stop feeling really bad about Hermione and had wished that he did do something that could have prevented that from happening. He writes something on a piece of paper about him wishing he could take Ron's pain away. Later he goes back to the hospital wing and sees Ron is asleep and goes up to him and whispers in his ear.

"Please be alright Ron I know you don't have feelings for me but I wanted you to know that I love you and I can't lose you"

He kisses Ron's forehead and leaves.


	4. Finding outWhere's Harry!

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt

By: esmtz

As months past Ron started noticing that Harry was acting different than usual around him as well as Fred, George, and Ginny laughing every time Harry was trying to make a move on him but Ron never noticed. One morning Harry was already at breakfast and Ron was still in the common room talking to Ginny.

"Honestly Ron talk to Harry and I mean really talk to him because honestly I think he likes you more than just a friend" Ginny says as she gets her things ready for the day.

"But Ginny I liked Hermione I think he knows that and seriously why would Harry like…"

"Ron seriously he's talked to me about this how long have you guys been friends? For like at least four years and has it ever occurred to you that you were his first real friend and that he's always relied on you to help him out even more than Hermione?" Ginny puts her hands on her hips.

Ron looks at her startled.

"What are you on about Ginny? Did Harry actually tell you that he loves me?"

"Yes he did that's why im telling you this Ronald."

Ron was speechless and shocked. Ginny just sighs and pushes Ron toward the door.

"Go on Ron he's probably finished eating and waiting for you"

Ron leaves and goes to find Harry.

Meanwhile Harry was being bothered again by Malfoy.

"Where's Weasley Potter? Did he decide to dump you?"

"Shut up Malfoy"

Harry, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were outside near the Black Lake. Malfoy just smirks evilly.

"Don't worry Potter you'll be with Granger soon"

"What are you talking about Malfoy what do you want?!" Harry gets out his wand just as Malfoy knocks him out with a spell.

Back at the castle Ron was looking for Harry.

"Harry? Harry where are you?" he sighs in frustration as he spots Fred and George and goes toward them. "Hey guys have you seen Harry I can't find him anywhere I need to talk to him."

Fred and George turn to face him worriedly.

"Yeah were looking for him too" Fred says

"We overheard Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle and he said something about Harry and what they're planning to do with him" George puts in "but thing is we can't find him anywhere."

Ron pales now really starting to panic

"You don't think….."

Ginny shows up and frowns slightly.

"Hey guys what's the matter?"

Fred and George tell her about what they overheard Malfoy say and Ginny also pales.

"We need to find him now" Ron said urgently while the others nodded in agreement and decided to search outside.

Once they got outside Fred gave George, Ginny and Ron something to communicate with in case they found Harry and they all split up. Ron was running furiously asking around to see if anyone saw Harry and Malfoy but so far nothing.

"Hang on Harry im coming to find you just please be ok I can't lose you too!" Ron frantically says to himself and with that he runs even faster still asking around about Harry or Malfoy.

After awhile Harry starts to stir and realizes that he wasn't able to move.

'Where am I?' Harry thought to himself as Malfoy showed up.

"Aw Potter about time you woke up"

"What's this about Malfoy?" Harry asks looking up at him.

"Well let's just say im following orders."

"Orders from who?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

Malfoy sneers and gets on his knees and brings his face close to Harry's.

"...you know who…." He says evilly.


	5. Harry's Death?

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt

By: esmtz

Ron was frantic with worry he still couldn't find Harry anywhere and he didn't know what Malfoy was planning on doing with him when suddenly Ginny, Fred and George show up.

"Ron we know where Harry is!" Ginny said already white as a sheet.

"Where Ginny?!" Ron asks her.

"You better follow us Ron" Fred and George says as they lead him to the where the lake was at and Ron pales.

"Don't tell me they're….!"

"I think so Ron I think they're gonna drown him!" Ginny says "Does he know how to swim?"

"No he told me that he couldn't swim very well" Ron says outright panicking.

"What about during the second task he seemed to do fine" Fred asks as George frowns.

"He was using Gilliweed that's what he told me" Ron said as they got closer to the lake.

At the Black Lake Harry was still asking Malfoy why he was working for Voldemort.

"Really Potter is that a question that I need to answer? Well your gonna die anyway so ill let you in on a secret. My father has been a faithful follower to him so really it was my father who told me to do this." Malfoy says pacing back and forth and tells Crabbe and Goyle to make sure no one sees what they're doing.

Harry struggled against the spell that was holding him down.

"Your not gonna get away with this Malfoy" Harry looks up at him angrily. Malfoy just laughs.

"Watch me Potter your boyfriend is still to depressed over Granger's death to help you or even know that your about to have the exact same fate as that mudblood friend of yours. Goodbye Potter"

Malfoy raises his wand at the exact same time he hears spells coming from where Crabbe and Goyle were at. He turns around and sees Ron, Ginny, Fred and George and he sneers.

"Well Potter look who showed up too bad he got here just a little too late"

Before Harry could say anything he was sent into the water and Ron turned and saw it happen.

"HARRY!!" Ron screamed as he tried to get passed Crabbe but Crabbe stopped him and Malfoy went to help.

Ginny, Fred and George also saw what happened and tried to get to Harry but Malfoy wouldn't let them. Harry kept coming up for air struggling against the water but after every few seconds he'd go under again which only made Ron panic even more as he hit Goyle in the chest with a spell making him double over. Crabbe had hit Ginny at the same time and she fell unconscious to the floor which really pissed off her older brothers.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO OUR LITTLE SISTER!" Fred and George both sent different spells toward Crabbe transforming him into what looked like half a raccoon and half skunk.

Goyle got back up and sent a spell at Ron but not before Fred used expelliarmus which made Goyle lose his wand. Harry had gone under the water again but didn't come back up this time.

"HARRY? HARRY!" Ron screamed as he ran towards the water but Malfoy stopped him.

"Not so fast Weasley" before Malfoy could do anything Fred and George had knocked him to the ground and George turned to Ron.

"Quickly Ron go!" Goyle headed to stop Ron but George got up and knocked him to the ground.

Ron nodded and headed to where the edge of the water was and jumped in and swam down to find Harry. He looked and looked but couldn't find Harry right away and he started panicking more as he went to the surface and breathed in air.

"HARRY!!" Ron yelled as he went back under the water. 'Oh dear god please don't let him be dead too not like this not like how Hermione died.'

Ron was remembering how Krum got Hermione out of the water and she wasn't breathing and refused to breathe when Ron tried CPR on her. Then Ron started remembering when he first meet both Harry and Hermione and what they have been through since then and that's when Ron realized something. He loved Harry not Hermione. He was scared of what Harry might think when he decided to say he liked Hermione but after awhile started to like her too more than as a friend but now he knows its been Harry this whole time. Ron reached the surface again gulped in air and went under again and suddenly he saw something in the water and he swam down and noticed that it was Harry. Ron felt like he was having a heart attack when he saw Harry wasn't moving and that his eyes were closed. Ron grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the surface. Ron gasped for air but he saw that Harry wasn't doing the same thing. On shore he saw that Malfoy and his friends left and Fred and George were checking on Ginny when they saw Ron in the water with Harry.

"Oh dear lord Ron is Harry alright?" Fred asked very worried.

Ron checked for a pulse but nothing and he couldn't hear Harry breathing. Ron paled as he got Harry to the edge of the water and layed him down and tried to do CPR.

"Harry….please wake up….." Ron said in between breaths and pushing on Harry's chest. "Please Harry im sorry just wake up I need you here" Ron's voice was hoarse as he started to cry.

He did it another five times but still nothing and Ron wailed and gathered Harry into his arms and cried hugging him supporting Harry's head on his shoulder. Fred and George looked on and were filled with grief. As Ron pulled Harry back to see into his face.

"Harry…..I love you…." Ron choked on a sob as he kissed Harry on his lips and then went back to crying.


	6. End

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt

Ron's Grief, Harry's Guilt

By: esmtz

Harry was aware that he was warm and as he opened his eyes he saw a white light and Hermione peering down at him scared. Harry looked at her in shock.

"Hermione?!" Harry got up and quickly hugged her real tight "Im sorry im so sorry" Harry started crying.

"Harry what on earth are you doing here? You can't be dead!" Hermione said but she still hugged him back "what do you mean your sorry Harry? Sorry for what?"

Harry choked back a sob.

"I could have helped you and maybe you wouldn't have died."

Hermione was shocked at the idea that Harry was blaming himself over her death. She pulled back from him.

"Harry it's not your fault trust me it isn't look you shouldn't be here Ron's probable frantic with worry"

"But Hermione im the reason he's depressed because I got you killed"

"Harry that's not it at all didn't you see it before he's loved you this whole time he just used me to hide his feelings from you he was scared about what you might think Harry and don't argue this with me I know." Hermione looks at Harry sternly.

Harry laughs a little.

"Yeah I forgot you've always been the one to figure things out before Ron and me" Hermione smiles at that.

"Yeah well just tell Ron that I miss him and you of course Harry also could you tell Krum that it isn't his fault either it just happened and im not angry with him"

"Sure Hermione ill tell them" he hugs her one last time.

Suddenly Harry felt himself dropping down and the next thing he knew was that he was coughing up water and someone was hitting his back hard to help him cough up the rest. He couldn't hear what they were saying to him Harry was still to dizzy and sick to know who it was until his vision cleared.

"….Ron….?"

Ron was tear streaked and he wiped his eyes clean and he smiled and just hugged Harry very tightly.

"Bloody hell Harry you scared the hell out of me"

Harry also saw Fred and George picking up Ginny and they smiled at Harry.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Ill tell you later Harry come on we had better get you to the hospital wing." Ron helped Harry up and helped him to the hospital wing.

Harry stayed in the hospital for a few days but Ginny was released a day after. The Weasley's were there visiting him.

"Hey Harry how are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Im doing loads better now thanks Ginny" he said smiling at her and suddenly Ron showed up with different food from the great hall.

"Here Harry sorry but this is basically what they had to eat" Ron said as he placed the food by Harry's bed.

"It's alright and guys" he said to Ginny, Fred and George "can I talk to Ron for a few minutes please" they smile and they leave the room. Ron looks at him.

"What is it Harry?" he sits on the edge of Harry's bed.

Harry tells Ron about him seeing Hermione and what they had talked about and Ron was embarrassed and he started turning red.

"Well I have to give her credit she really knows what's going on" Ron said still red turning to look at something else.

Harry looks at him and smiles thinking 'Hermione was right'

"Hey Ron?"

Ron turns and looks at Harry again.

"Yeah?"

Before Ron knew it Harry had kissed him on the lips and Ron was shocked.

"I love you too."

Ron got over his shock and he turned a darker red but he went and kissed Harry back.

"Just promise me one thing Harry" Ron said seriously to Harry.

"What is that Ron?" Harry looks up at him.

"Promise me you won't leave me or hell not even scare me like that ever again."

Harry smiles at Ron

"Ok I promise just as long as you don't do anything stupid to try and help me"

Ron blushed.

"Oh shut up, Harry"

THE END


End file.
